


Price of Love 7

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Series: Price of Love, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim helps Blair through the aftermath of the rape and stands by his side at the hospital.<br/>This story is a sequel to Price of Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Price of Love 7

**Author's Note:**

> This part deals with the aftermath of rape; if this squicks you, please skip to part 8.

## Price of Love 7

by Texas Ranger

* * *

Jim stopped the truck under the red "Emergency" sign, and held up a hand to stop Blair from getting out. "Hold on, Chief," he said. "I'll come around and help you." 

Too tired to protest, Blair sat still and waited for Jim to open his door. He accepted the outstretched hand gratefully, and slid carefully out of the seat; despite his care, he felt a bolt of pain flare inside him and stopped, panting. 

Jim's arm tightened around his waist. "Blair?" he asked nervously. 

Blair tried a reassuring smile. "I'm okay. Just-let's go slow." He gritted his teeth against the waves of pain, and tried to concentrate on Jim's arm around him. *Jim's with me* Blair thought *He won't let anything happen to me.* He held onto this thought and made it into the ER without passing out. 

The waiting room was deserted except for the receptionist reading a Harlequin romance behind a desk. She looked up when they approached. "Can I help you?" 

"Yes, my friend-" Jim began. 

Blair cut him off. "Jim, I'll answer for myself, if you don't mind." He faced the receptionist. "I was raped tonight, and I need to see a doctor as soon as possible." Blair was surprised at how normal his voice sounded in light of the fact that he was shaking all over. He supposed he should be in shock, but there was none of the blessed numbness that came with shock; instead, every nerve was singing with the aftermath of the vicious assault, every emotion amplified. Blair would've welcomed the respite of numbness, but his body wouldn't cooperate, so he had no choice but to face what had happened. 

The receptionist quickly abandoned her romance. "Okay, honey, fill these out for me, and the doctor will be right with you." She handed him some forms and a pen. 

Jim frowned. "Does he have to do that right now?" 

Blair tugged him toward a row of chairs. "Let her do her job, Jim." He smiled as Jim lowered him into a chair. "Jim Ellison, mother hen." He winced as his bottom hit the chair. 

Blair filled out the forms to the best of his ability, very conscious of his partner hovering above him. He'd barely finished signing the last form when the nurse called his name. Before he could ask, Jim was helping him to his feet and into the exam room. 

The nurse took his vitals and a short medical history, then patted him gently. "The doctor will be with you shortly, Mr. Sandburg," she said softly. She handed him a gown and left them alone. 

The silence stretched out between them, reminding both Jim and Blair that they had issues to resolve. *Say something!* Blair chided himself. *Tell him how much you appreciate him standing by you.* But his mouth for once couldn't find the words. _Later_ he promised himself. *After all this is over.* 

Jim shifted beside him. "Do you need some help? With undressing, I mean." His face reddened as a blush creeped down from his hairline. 

"I've got it," Blair replied. He unbuttoned his shirt, and cried out softly as he tried to lift his arms. "Jim...maybe I do need some help." 

Without comment, Jim reached over and stripped Blair's shirt off. "Oh, fuck!" the big cop whispered as he saw Blair's naked chest. Bruises colored the creamy skin of Blair's chest and sides, and angry red bite marks stood out over his shoulders and back. But the worst was the blood, half-dried, that had run in gory rivulets down Blair's thighs. "Chief...oh, God." 

Blair didn't look down at himself; he could see how bad he looked in Jim's shocked eyes. He was suddenly aware of what his ravaged body must look like, and clutched the gown around himself quickly. "I don't want this to be the only thing you think about when you look at me," Blair said softly. 

Jim tore his gaze away from the damage, and looked into his Guide's eyes. He was struggling to express something that wouldn't come. "Blair-" 

The door opened and a young man in a lab coat walked in, carrying a chart. "I'm Dr. Long," he said, shaking Blair's hand. "I understand you were assaulted tonight." 

Blair gave the doctor an abbreviated version of the rape. Dr. Long nodded sympathetically. "Okay, Blair. I'll need you to hop onto the table and lay on your stomach." 

Blair eased himself up in the metal table and lay flat. He felt the doctor open the gown in the back. "Sir," he said to Jim, "you should probably wait outside." 

"No!" Blair and Jim spoke at the same time. "Jim, I mean, you probably should," Blair amended, ignoring the panic at the thought of Jim leaving. "This isn't going to be pretty. Not something you'll want to see." *Please stay. Oh, please!* 

Jim shook his head. "We're partners," he said firmly. "I'm staying." He crossed his arms and glared at the doctor. 

Dr. Long nodded. "Whatever you want. Blair, I'm going to have to take a few swabs from you now. We'll run them through the lab and check for disease, okay?" 

"Disease?" Blair asked. "But they wore condoms, they all did-" he broke off when he saw the doctor shaking his head. "What?" 

"There's semen back here," the doctor said gently. "One of the condoms broke, or one of your attackers wasn't careful when he pulled out. I'm sorry." 

Blair nodded mutely. He dropped his head to his arms, barely aware of the samples being taken. Semen. That meant he could be infected with herpes, hepatitis, gonorrhea- _AIDS_ he thought *I've always been so careful, and now-dammit! What will I do if I'm positive?* He was scared now, more so than he'd been during the rape itself. AIDS was a spectre that stalked the escort community, but Blair had thought himself above it. No matter how much his client was offering, no one rode in bareback. Now this. 

The doctor finished with his swabs and set them aside. "Now comes the hard part. I'm going to have to examine you digitally, and it's going to be painful. Just try to relax as much as possible. It's worse if you tense up. Ready?" 

Blair nodded. He closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing slowly in and out. The first sting of cold antiseptic on his anus made him gasp. *Oh, my God!* he thought desperately. He clenched his teeth so tightly his jaw ached. *I will _not_ cry* he told himself sternly for the second time that night. 

The doctor finished cleaning him. "Okay, Blair, this is the really bad part. I know it's going to hurt, but stay with me, okay?" 

The single lubricated finger that pushed gently into Blair's body sent a stroke of agony shooting through him unlike anything he'd ever felt. Blair bit down on his arm and moaned, ashamed of the sound but unable to stifle it. He felt like he was being ripped apart. *Oh, please, I can't take this! Make it stop!* 

Suddenly, a warm hand touched his hair and began to stroke gently. Blair looked up desperately to see Jim standing over him. "It's okay, Blair," Jim said quietly. "You'll be okay. Just keep breathing." 

"Jim-" 

"I'm right here, Chief," Jim assured him. "I'm not leaving." 

Blair closed his eyes and concentrated on the big hand petting his hair. Responding to his Sentinel, he relaxed and felt the tension drain from his tight body. The pain was still there, but it was farther away somehow. Bearable now. He breathed slowly and deeply while the doctor finished his exam. 

"I don't find any permanent damage," Dr. Long announced. "You'll be sore and may bleed for a week or so, but you'll be fine physically. Would you like to speak with one of our social services staff?" 

Blair shook his head. "No, thank you. I don't believe in shrinks. I have friends for that." He sat up slowly with Jim's help. 

Dr. Long nodded. "Okay, but if you change your mind, we have an excellent counselling staff." He laid a hand on Blair's shoulder. "I'm sorry this happened to you. There are some evil bastards in this world." He made some notes in Blair's chart. "I'm going to give you a prescription for some painkillers, and some instructions. You can get dressed and pick them up at the desk. Good luck to you." He squeezed Blair's shoulder once, and walked out. 

Jim helped Blair dress, careful not to jar him more than necessary. He stood looking at his Guide. "Blair, about the other night...what I said..." 

"Not here, Jim," Blair said. "Let's go home." He caught himself. "I mean, if I can stay at the loft for a few days." 

Jim closed his eyes briefly. "Oh, Chief, of course. I want you to stay. Not just for a few days, but-you know, like we talked about. Will you? After what I said to you?" He looked guilty and miserable. 

Blair smiled. "I guess we have some things to work out, huh? But not here." 

"Home?" Jim said hopefully. 

"Home," Blair confirmed. 


End file.
